Many scientific investigations have shown that polycarbonate (PC) plastics leach bisphenol- A (BPA), one of many hundreds of chemicals having estrogenic activity (EA) or anti-EA used to manufacture PC and other plastic products. Chemicals having EA or anti-EA can have significant adverse effects on many behavioral and physiological processes such as sperm counts, uterine and ovarian functions, aggressive behaviors, and some types of cancers. These adverse effects sometimes occur at very low (picomolar to nanomolar) concentrations, especially on fetal or developing mammals (including humans). PC plastics are hard and clear and often used to make baby bottles or water bottles and other products that contain foodstuffs. PPi's data show that no EA-Free PC substitute is currently commercially available, including those marketed as BPA and/or phthalate free. In order to meet this commercial and health-related need, Plastipure (PPi) is submitting a Phase I SBIR grant to confirm that it is feasible to develop resins that do not release chemicals having EA or anti-EA (EA-Free) and that directly substitute for PC resins that have many advantageous characteristics, e.g., hard, clear, microwavable and resistant to UV light and moisture. PPi also proposes to confirm that plastic products manufactured from these EA-Free resins remain EA-free before and after common-use stresses of heat, moisture, UV and micrewave radiation. PPi will use very sensitive, reproducible and accurate in vitro assays to confirm that no chemicals having detectable EA are released from these resins or plastic products. Once these Phase I feasibility studies are successfully completed, PPi should have the only known hard and clear replacement for PC plastics that do not leach BPA, phthalates, or any other chemicals having EA. PPi's EA-Free substitutes for PC resins would then be licensed to plastic manufacturers who would then produce EA-free consumer products, such as food containers and baby bottles. Alternatively, PPi may subcontract to have some such products manufactured under its own label. Given the increasing concern of individuals for their and their children's well-being and PPi's requests from large and small retail firms, EA-free plastic products should have high commercial potential. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Many scientific investigations have shown that polycarbonate (PC) plastics leach bisphenol-A (BPA), one of many hundreds of chemicals having estrogenic activity (EA) or anti-EA used to manufacture PC and other plastic products. Chemicals having EA or anti-EA can have significant adverse effects on many behavioral and physiological processes such as sperm counts, uterine and ovarian functions, aggressive behaviors, and some types of cancers. These adverse effects sometimes occur at very low (picomolar to nanomolar) concentrations, especially on fetal or developing mammals (including humans). Given such adverse effects of chemicals having EA and anti-EA on mammals (including humans), there is high scientific, societal, and commercial merit for PPi to develop EA-/Anti-EA-Free plastic resins and products that are direct substitutes for PC resins and products, especially water bottles, food containers and baby products.